DaddyBats and Robin One-shots
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: A bunch of Daddy!Bats and Robin/Nightwing one-shots. I will be accepting ideas and I hope you guys enjoy the amount of fluff I try to put in here. WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE MORE THAN LIKELY TO BE OOC. I'M SORRY IF THEY ARE.
1. Bane

**Hello my Mortem Venators! (Death Hunters in Latin. I should say Huntresses too.) This is my Daddy!Bats and Hurt!Robin one-shots. I'm not very good at this. The characters are more than likely OOC. So sorry if I don't get them right. Besides that, I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

The 2 heroes jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning Gotham for any signs of trouble. Just then, Batman saw a boulder, a chunk of a building, come flying at Robin.

"Robin, duck!"

Robin ducked and as soon as he stood up, Batman pulled his cape and him out of the way as another chunk flew towards Robin. They raced away from the flying building chunks, unable to make a move.

"Who wants to kill me this bad?! All right, scratch that. A lot of people. But still, why only me?!" Robin asked. He was telling the truth. All of the chunks were flying at the bird.

"I don't know. Just keep avoiding them," Batman replied gruffly. Robin sighed and kept running.

"Come here, Batman. Stop running with your little bird," a Spanish accented voice came from below.

"Bane," Batman growled. Robin groaned.

"You mean that Spanish guy on steroids?"

Batman smirked a little. "That's him. Stay here."

Robin was about to protest when a large chunk crashed into his back. He let out a cry of pain and surprise.

"Robin!" Batman caught the falling boy and the chunk rolled onto Robin's legs, crushing them.

"AH!" Robin cried. Batman quickly pushed the chunk off and laid Robin on his stomach.

"Stay like that so your back won't hurt." Robin merely whimpered in response.

As soon as Batman turned around, Bane had climbed onto the roof and 10 feet away from Batman. He laughed at the Boy Wonder and Batman growled. Batman charged at Bane. Bane charged towards Batman at the same time. Batman dived out of the way at the last moment causing Bane to charge into the next building. While Bane was dazed, Batman drew 5 bats with explosive gel in front of him. He stood behind the vertical bat line.

If Bane was to come charging at Batman and Robin, all Bats had to do was click the button. The 5 bats would blow up and daze Bane long enough for Batman to attack him.

Bane finally shook himself out of the daze and glared at Robin. Not Batman. Robin.

The poor boy was in a lot of pain. Being hit with a flying chunk of building freaking hurts. His back was hurting and felt like it was bruised. His legs felt crushed. The chunk had been huge so he wouldn't be surprised if his legs were broken. Robin was already fading in and out of consciousness. He couldn't take another hit and both Bane and Batman knew that.

Bane growled and charged at Batman, stepping right onto the first bat. It blew up as soon as Batman clicked the button. All five bats blew up in Bane's face, causing the villain to become dazed once more.

Batman took his chance and started attacking him. He repeatedly punched Bane in the face until he was rendered unconscious. At least that's what Batman thought.

He clicked a button that signaled Commissioner Gordon and threw it on the ground for the police to find.

Batman picked up Robin carefully and was about to grapple off when Robin was snatched from his arms. He turned to see Bane raising a giant fist towards the defenseless boy. Batman ran towards Bane but didn't make it on time.

Bane brought his fist down on Robin's stomach. A sickening CRACK! flooded Batman's ears.

Batman automatically knew Bane had broken a couple of ribs on the bottom. The blood dribbling from Robin's mouth told him that Robin was internally bleeding.

Batman growled and attacked Bane with all his might. He didn't even remember what he did. All Batman knew was that he wanted Bane to be unable to move for a while. He got what he wanted.

He knocked Bane unconscious (for real this time) and picked up Robin carefully. He grappled off, hearing sirens in the distance.

* * *

"Good Heavens! What happened to him?!" Alfred exclaimed as Batman laid him on the table.

"Bane hit him in the back with a chunk of a building. It rolled off his back and crushed his legs. Bane crushed his stomach with a fist."

"Dear Lord." Alfred immediately began working on the young boy, Batman standing nearby if he was needed.

Alfred had finished working on Robin and had retired for the night. Batman was staying near Robin, waiting for the boy to regain consciousness.

A few minutes later, Robin woke up and saw Batman standing there.

"B-Bruce?" He choked out.

"Shh, Dickie-Bird. You'll be okay."

"It hurts."

"I know, son. I know." Robin groaned softly and Batman stroked his hair. "You'll be out of commission for about a month." Robin groaned again. "I'll be with you the entire time." Robin looked up.

"What?"

"I'm taking a break for you. Clark will be helping Gotham."

"What happened to the 'no-heroes-in-my-city' rule?"

"My son is always an exception."

Robin tries to sit up but pain exploded from his stomach and back. He let out a cry of pain. Bruce's hands immediately went to bring his son into a sitting position.

"Relax Dick. Bane bruised your entire back and crushed your stomach and ribs."

"Ah," he cried. "That must be why I'm in so much pain. Ah."

"You okay?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"The bruise is going to be a pain."

Bruce looked at his protégé with sympathy written on his face.

"I know. I might go pay Bane a little visit, ask why he was aiming for you."

"I don't believe that is necessary Master Bruce."

The two heroes turned to see Alfred walking in.

"I thought you went to bed," Bruce questioned.

"I did but remembered to tell you that Master Dick's crutches are in the closet. There was also a letter that just came in."

"At 3 in the morning?" Dick asked.

"Indeed. Here you go Master Bruce." Alfred handed Bruce a white envelope then went back upstairs.

Bruce opened the letter and read it out loud,

"To kill a bat, you have to kill its bird."

Dick's face paled. Bruce noticed this and wrapped his arms carefully around his ward. "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry that i got you injured."

"Wasn't your fault. Wasn't...your...fault."

Bruce looked down to see his adopted son sleeping against his chest. Bruce smiled and lay down next to Dick. Soon after, Bruce fell asleep too, not letting go of his son.

* * *

**Okay. So I hope you guys enjoyed. Um, yeah. I'm trying hard to get them into character and my endings suck but hey, practice makes perfect. NO FLAMES PLEASE! JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Constructive criticism is nice, flames are not. If you have an idea, let me know and I will try to work on it. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	2. Anorexia

**Okay. One word. OOC. These characters are very OOC. I am practicing. It's hard. HARD. In all honesty, I don't write Young Justice fanfics much. I'm thinking of starting a new profile with just YJ fanfics. How about that? Let me know in the reviews on what you think. Until then, I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Dick's POV::::

Ugh, why is English even a subject?! It's so hard and boring! I'm Romani! Give me a Romani class option!

I glanced at the clock: 5:00 p.m.

I'm going on patrol soon but first, dinner.

Any food said or served to me ruins my appetite. I'm sure Bruce has noticed because now he will stare me down until i eat. Confession time: I'm anorexic.

I heard footsteps reach my door. Here we go...

"Dick, time for dinner." Bruce. I sighed inwardly and turned around.

"I'll be down after I finish English."

"I think that can wait Dickie-Bird. I want to make sure you eat SOMETHING before patrol tonight."

"I will, Bruce. I promise." I smiled for good measure. He looked skeptical for a moment and stared me down. I tried not to falter.

Finally, he said, "Okay. Just make sure you eat something." He turned and left the room.

* * *

My stomach growled loudly but i don't think Bruce heard it over the sound of alarms. We had just stopped some robbers at a jewelry store. Not a big deal. Well not for Bats.

I was stumbling around, not really focused. The thieves had actually gotten a few solid hits in. I haven't eaten in 3 days and it was really taking effect now.

I was starving. The fatigue was getting to me. Running and fighting were wasting my little amount of energy. We were running across rooftops when it really hit me.

My world started spinning and my head started pounding. I started tripping but didn't fall. I was lagging behind Batman. My vision started going black. My stomach growled again and this time, Bats heard it.

He turned around and i stopped. I leaned against another tall building next to us.

My hand drifted over my stomach as it growled again, softly this time. Batman walked over to me.

"Robin?" He looked me up and down. Hearing my stomach growl once more, he knew what happened.

"You didn't eat like i asked you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I shook my head. "No," i whispered softly. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'll be fine."

"Robin, if you were fine, you wouldn't be holding onto your stomach and a building for support."

"The thieves did get a few hits on me."

"Either way, it wouldn't have affected you like this. Robin, what is going on?"

"Bats, i can explain."

"Please do so."

"I-I...Batman, I am so sorry."

"Hush, Robin. What's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm anorexic."

Without a moment to spare, Batman swiftly picked me up and raced to where the BatMobile was parked. It was about 3 miles away from where we were.

My stomach growled again. I groaned softly. I really should've eaten. I didn't know my anorexia would be this bad.

"Robin, we're almost there." I closed my eyes tightly as a wave of nausea crashed into me.

I felt us hop down a fire escape and reach the BatMobile. A door opened and i was gently placed in the passenger seat. Batman got on his side and started the car. He instantly took off.

* * *

The ride was torture. It felt like it took hours even though it took 5 minutes. We were thundering down the road, destroying the speed limit.

Throughout the entire ride, my stomach was making me go through Hell and back. It was growling and giving sharp pains. I never knew starving yourself could hurt so much.

When we finally reached the BatCave, Bruce carried me out of the car and onto a hospital bed before i could even move.

He called Alfred immediately to bring down my uneaten dinner. Alfred raced downstairs with my recently warmed up macaroni & cheese.

Sensing that this was a "DaddyBats" moment, Alfred left the room as fast as he came.

I stared at the untouched food on my lap. I didn't want to eat it despite how bad my stomach needed it.

"Dick, you have to eat," Bruce said sternly. I poked at the food with my fork. Bruce sighed and gently tugged the fork away from me. He jabbed it into the macaroni & cheese and lifted it to my mouth.

"Open," he ordered. I shook my head. "Dickie..." I shook my head again. He sighed. "Please?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"NO," my eyes said. I knew Bruce was trying very hard not to throw his arms up in frustration. Finally, after 5 minutes of protest, I opened my mouth and accepted the food. Bruce fed me the slightly cold macaroni & cheese then put down the fork. He moved the plate onto his lap and kept feeding me as if I was a 1 year old.

When we finally finished, Bruce put the plate aside. As he did so, I looked down at my lap feeling ashamed. I felt his gloved hands cup my face and gently tilted it upwards.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He moved his hands to remove his cowl. He then picked me up and set me in his lap. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I didn't want to say. I had only just gotten better from the Bane accident. "Bruce, I can explain. Please don't be mad at me."

"No, no, no. I'm not. I just want to know what's going on."

"I-I...I'm not...I don't...I'm not comfortable with myself. I don't deserve you."

Bruce looked stunned. "Dick...you don't deserve me. You deserve someone better." I looked at him, alarmed. "When i first adopted you i thought, 'Will I be good enough for this child?' Truth is, I'm not."

"Bruce, you're perfect. I just thought not eating would help me but obviously not. After the Bane accident, I just stopped eating. I haven't eaten in 3 days and I didn't realize it could affect me this much. Bruce, I am so sorry. I don't love myself like I should and I am so, so sorry."

Bruce held me tighter. "You're perfect my micul meu pasăre. You are beautiful."

"I'm a Charity Case and a Circus Freak."

"SAYS WHO?!"

"Your business partners and students at school." I looked up at my adopted father. "Am I really a Charity Case?" Bruce squeezed me tighter, accidentally touching my still healing bruise. I winced at the pain that shot up my back.

Bruce let me go immediately after seeing me wince. "Sorry. Dick, you are NOT a Charity Case. I love you dearly and I wouldn't trade you away for the world. You are the most important thing to me and I love you. Don't believe any negative thing anyone says about you."

"Even if it's true?"

"It never will be."

"I love you, Tati."

"I love you too my little bird."

* * *

**Okay. I know. Stop it. I know I'm bad at this. I made these characters very OOC. I'm working on it. It's hard…VERY HARD FOR ME. I am writing this while listening to If I Lose Myself Tonight by OneRepublic. Good song. You should listen…Not much to say really…OH RIGHT! I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, leave me a review. NO FLAMES NEEDED, WANTED, OR ACCEPTED. Thank you. If you have an idea, let me know! Thank you for reading! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	3. Bullying

**Hello my Mortem Venators! Welcome to more DaddyBats and Robin One-Shots! Sorry for the break. I was writing this and trying to figure out how to write the next chapter. I have also been very busy with school and that type of poopy stuff so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

Bullying

Robin walked casually into the rec. room where his best friend was. Wally looked over at him.

"Hey Rob!" He called. Robin looked over at his best friend.

"Hey Wally." Robin flopped onto the couch upside down next to Wally. "What are you watching?"

"Well it's Bullying Awareness Month so right now; all the TV programs I normally watch are full of anti-bullying movies."

"Wow. Are you watching them because-?"

"I'm a ginger?" Wally cut in. Robin nodded. "Yep."

"Mmm. Isn't it Ginger Day 2 days from now?" Wally looked at him horrified.

"Rob, you wouldn't...You aren't going to...I trusted you!"

Robin's eyes widened. He rolled off the couch and stood straight. He put his hands on Wally's shoulders.

"Sh, sh, sh. No, I won't. I promise. It was just a question. I promise. I promise."

Wally nodded but tears were in his eyes. He didn't want to face the amount of bullying he'll be faced with tomorrow. "Okay."

At that moment, Flash walked in.

"Wally, come on. Iris made us dinner for tonight. We'll be eating with your parents." Barry made a face. Wally turned to Barry and Barry saw the tears. He raced over and tilted his nephew's face up to his gently

"What happened?" Barry asked Robin.

"It's Ginger Day in 2 days."

"What's that?"

"It's a made up day where all the gingers are bullied beyond belief. Wally is the only ginger in his school."

"So all the bullies will be going after him. Oh Wally. I'll talk to your mom."

"Don't even try to. You know they hate me," Wally said, crying softly.

"You'll stay at my house no matter what they say. Thank you Robin. Let's go."

Wally nodded and got up after Robin and his uncle let him go. He walked after his uncle as he cleaned his face. He waved good bye to Robin and disappeared with Barry.

Robin sighed and crashed onto the couch. Ginger Day may be 2 days from now but Circus Freak Day was tomorrow and only Robin and his school knew about it.

* * *

"Hey Grayson!"

Oh God. Here it comes. Why didn't I ask Bruce to stay home? Oh right. It'll arouse suspicion and more bullying will occur. Just beautiful. Absolutely amazing.

I turned around to see the meanest bully of them all: Michael Slanders. The baddest of the bad. The meanest of the mean. The smartest of the smart. At least that's what everyone says.

I looked up at the 7 foot giant in front of me. Michael has brown matted hair, brown eyes, tan, and is not handsome at all.

"Slanders."

Michael punched me square in the jaw. "Don't you dare speak my name, Circus Freak. Everyone is coming after you. Watch out." He and his gang laughed. Michael shoved me hard to the ground and they all walked off. I got up and brushed off my pants.

Barbara came running up to me. "Dick! You okay?" She asked as she caught up.

I smiled. "Yeah Babs. I'm fine." We walked off into the school together.

A paper ball landed on my desk as Mrs. Lancer continued her History lesson on Adolf Hitler.

I sighed and opened it. "How did it feel to watch your parents fall? Did you feel worthless? Because that's what Mr. Rich Boy thinks of you. Worthless. Pathetic. Stupid. A liability. Charity Case. Circus Freak. Kill yourself, you worthless bastard."

I slammed my fist down and stood up, catching everyone's attention. A grin lit up Michael's face.

"Mr. Grayson? Are you alright? Was it something I said that insulted you? After all, the Holocaust is devastating," Mrs. Lancer rambled.

"No, Mrs. Lancer. Excuse me." I walked out of the classroom with the note and my backpack. Tears threatened to stream down my face as I walked quickly to the school doors. The last bell rang as soon as I opened the doors that led outside.

Nice going Grayson! You couldn't even handle the last few minutes of school! Michael is right. I am worthless.

I leaned against a tree not too far off the school grounds. I stayed there for God knows how long, just thinking. I didn't even notice Michael until I was hit with an uppercut.

My head jerked back and slammed into the tree. I was lifted from the ground and thrown into another tree. The tree connected and made a bruise on my back, the same place where I was bruised from Bane. I winced at the pain. I was lifted again only to be thrown onto the roots of the tree. My back landed painfully on a root sticking out of the ground. A foot stomped on my wrist, breaking it. I cried out in shock and pain.

"Aw. Did that hurt?" Michael's voice taunted. I gasped as he continued to step on it. It seems like hours until he let go. "You're so cute when you're in pain," he whispered in my ear. His lips brushed mine but I was too weak to move. His hand caressed my chest softly. He kissed me again, still stroking me. His hand started to tickle my stomach and I hated it. I didn't like the feeling of this boy that I hate stroke me and kiss me. "You can't escape me now. So defenseless." He deepened the kiss.

Move your ass Grayson!

He started moaning in the kiss. My eyes widened as he tried to force his tongue into my mouth. I declined entry though. He put himself over me and continued to stroke me. CURSE MY BROKEN WRIST! I squirmed and he laughed into the kiss.

"You like it?" He muttered. He grabbed my leg with his free hand to trap me further. He kissed me harder and didn't relent this time.

Finally, he stopped kissing me and got up. I heard his footsteps fade away.

I lay there, in shock and panic. What just happened?! Was I just harassed? Is Michael gay?

I crawled towards my backpack. I dug around until I found my phone. I had Wally on speed dial so it didn't take long for me to call him.

"Dick?" His voice came through the phone and relief flooded through me.

"Wally?" I gasped. I heard a chair push back and Barry call his name.

"Are you okay?"

"I need your help to get to the cave." I heard a door open and close.

"Where are you and what happened?"

"In the forest a quarter mile from my school. I was...Circus Freak Day happened."

"What?! Circus Freak Day?" I heard the wind whooshing as Wally ran. "You didn't tell me this?"

"We were more focused on Ginger Day."

Wally went quiet. "You're good at lying, Dick, but I know that's not the reason."

"It would've made you guys suspicious if I asked to stay home. It also would've made the bullies in my school think I'm a coward and make the bullying even worse. I would've told you." My wrist was burning and my bruise was so painful.

"Okay. I'm really close. I'll see you in a few seconds."

"Okay." I hung my phone and waited for Wally.

What did Michael want from me? Why did he even harass me like that?

I started to feel dizzy. I reached to the back of my head and felt something wet. When I look back at my hand, blood stained my fingers. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Damn heart monitor. Why am I in the medical bay? Oh right. I asked Wally to bring me to the BatCave.

I opened up my eyes to see Wally, Barry, and Bruce sitting in the chairs without their costumes on. Bruce was expressionless, Barry looked worried, and Wally looked anxious and scared.

I tried to sit up and the trio got up immediately. Bruce helped me sit up, only for my back to explode in pain. I winced.

"You okay?" Barry asked. I nodded.

"Wally told us that you said it was Circus Freak Day," Bruce said. I nodded again.

"Why were you in the forest?" Barry asked.

I looked up at Barry. "I got a note and I stormed out of school."

"What did the note say?" Bruce asked. I reached for the note an when I didn't feel anything, I realized that I must've dropped it in the forest. Wally held up a piece of paper.

"This? I haven't read it."

I nodded. "Read it."

He started to read the note: "How did it feel to watch your parents fall? Did you feel worthless? Because that's what Mr. Rich Boy thinks of you. Worthless. Pathetic. Stupid. A liability. Charity Case. Circus Freak. Kill yourself, you worthless bastard."

By the time he finished, Wally, Barry, and Bruce were pissed off. They were fuming at the paper.

"Who...the hell...wrote that?" Bruce growled.

"Michael Slanders."

"His father is a gangster. Gives Batman all the more reason to find him."

"Can The Flash and Kid Flash join?" Barry hissed.

"Feel free." They went to leave but I grabbed Bruce's arm. He turned to me. I looked at him with my big blue eyes and he softened.

"What is it?" He whispered. I motioned for him to lean forward.

::::Third Person POV::::

Dick whispered to Bruce the "events" Michael Slanders put him through. Bruce visibly tensed. Bruce's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened.

"He did WHAT?!" Bruce roared when Dick was done. Dick looked down at his lap. He didn't want to go to school tomorrow, to face Michael again. He didn't want to see Bruce's face as he relayed the memories to Barry and Wally.

"No...He didn't actually do that to you, did he Dick?" Barry asked. Dick nodded.

"Like I said, he broke my wrist, bruised my back again, and um, yeah..."

Bruce growled. "Barry, Wally, get dressed. The Slanders family is getting a nice visit from Batman, Flash, and Kid Flash."

Dick tugged on Bruce's sleeve and Bruce mentally face-palmed. Who was going to stay with his son?

"Alfred will be here and if you'd like, I'll take a camera with me and you can watch what we do." Dick nodded and let the 3 anger-filled superheroes do what they wanted and needed. He had a feeling of dread even though he was safe.

* * *

"What was the address again?" Wally asked Batman as the three of them sat on a roof.

"768 Blair Road."

"Found it." KF pointed to a white house with a brown roof. The paint was peeling off and the stairs' paint was also peeling off.

"Nice job, Wally. Now, we get into the house without alerting the parents," Barry said.

"That won't be a problem. The parents aren't home," Batman said, pointing to the empty driveway. "And an open window."

"This is Gotham. He should automatically be declared stupid."

Batman said nothing and just hopped off the building, the two speedsters behind him.

They climbed the house and in through the window.

Michael's back was turned to them. He was blasting music on his phone and had earphones plugged in. He was doing what looked like homework on his desk. The only smart thing he did was have a pistol next to him (which he wasn't permitted to have).

Wally snickered quietly. _This is the idiot who is bullying and harassing my best friend? Dick could take him out in a millisecond! But not now. Not when he has a bruised back, a broken wrist, and bad self-esteem._

Batman narrowed his eyes._ This punk ass son of a bitch tried to rape my goddamn son. This bastard is going to get it._

Barry managed a smirk_. This bastard was so going to get it. No one messes with my nephew figure. NO ONE_.

Batman launched a batarang at the light switch, turning off the lights. Michael grabbed his gun and put himself in a corner. He fired randomly until he had to reload. As soon as he did, a gloved fist connected with his face. Michael dropped the out of ammo pistol on the ground as he was lifted up. Michael couldn't see clearly but almost pissed his pants when he came face to face with Batman.

He was dropped onto the floor and he instantly reached for his gun. He quickly reloaded and started firing again. An almost inaudible grunt came from somewhere but no one could tell who it was from.

A yellow foot connected with his face and he fell to his side. A red hand punched his face immediately. Michael couldn't find the strength to stand. He was lifted up by Batman once more.

"Leave Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon alone or we WILL be back." Michael was dropped again and the lights came back on. The 3 heroes were already gone.

Dick had turned off the cameras as soon as he saw the 3 heroes leave. He was so happy that they did this for him. Now all he had to do was wait for them to come back home.

The three heroes were running on the rooftops again but this time, Wally was stumbling. Batman noticed and stopped.

"What happened, Wally?" He asked. That's when he noticed three roses appearing on Wally. 1 on his right arm and 2 on his left leg.

"You were shot three times?!" Barry asked.

"It was a crowded and small room and I couldn't see the bullets!"

Batman walked over and ripped some pieces off his cape. He tied them around Wally's bullet wounds to stop the bleeding.

"He shouldn't be running."

"I'll carry him," Barry offered. He picked up his nephew and they started to run faster than before.

* * *

"Barry, take care of Wally. I'll take care of Dick," Batman said. Barry nodded and sped off with Wally to the med bay at the mountain. As soon as Batman heard the zeta tubes, he took off his cowl and went straight to his son's hospital bed where he saw Dick sleeping.

Bruce reached his hand to pet his son but his hand was grabbed midair. Bruce smiled at his son's reflexes. Dick shot up but let out a cry of pain that shot up his back. Bruce immediately laid Dick down again and stroked his hair.

"Shhh. It's just me." Dick relaxed instantly. He looked up at Bruce with his cerulean eyes.

"Where are Barry and Wally?"

"Wally was shot 3 times."

"What?!"

"It was nowhere crucial. He'll be fine soon with his healing abilities."

Dick averted his eyes. "But still..."

"If it was anyone's fault, it was Slanders. I didn't catch his father but I did catch him. How's your wrist?"

"Alfred gave me more painkillers so I should be fine for now." There was silence. "I don't want to go to school."

Bruce looked at him sympathetically. "You aren't. You're staying home with me for a couple of days before returning."

"Did you say with you?"

Bruce smiled. "That's right, chum."

"But what about work? I don't want to-."

"You're not disrupting anything," Bruce chuckled. "I took the days off so any meetings scheduled will have to wait, urgent or not."

"Thanks, Bruce."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I do it?"

Dick cuddled closer to Bruce, making Bruce's heart warm.

"Because I'm a liability," he whispered.

"No you're not. Slanders physically, mentally, emotionally, socially, and verbally abused you. One is bad enough but five of them?"

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

**Okay yes I know. You're probably wondering, "Astrid, what the hell? What was the sexual scene for?" My answer: "I have no fucking clue." I was just sitting in my room one night, typing. Next thing I know, I'm hallway done with the chapter. I wasn't even thinking about what I was writing so I went back to see what I'd written. I saw the scene and I just sat there for 20 minutes, gawking at what I'd written. Then I was too lazy to edit it out and realized that it was a 'nice' way to put DaddyBats in there. Now, Barry and Wally. Don't judge me. They're there to be there. So, I hope you guys enjoyed! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


End file.
